


No Relation

by Aj (aj2245)



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/pseuds/Aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's six minutes older than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Relation

She tells Duke she's older by six minutes. This is not a lie.

\---

John kisses like he does everything else in his life, ever; like there's a goal he needs ( _needs_ ) to reach, and nothing - come hell or high water - will stop him from getting there.

It's dark and intense, and entirely too much for a sixteen year old girl who's just lost everyone she'd considered a parent.

That doesn't stop her from kissing him right back. From ripping at his shirt and her own shirt and pulling him closer and tighter so that there is _something_ that ties them together.

She knows she's going to lose him.

Life on Mars is fragile. The three coffins waiting in the Ark anti-chamber speak to that. One little mistake and she's lost everything. She's lost John, it's just on time delay.

It hurts when he pushes into her. Burns because she's too dry and they're both too young to really know what the hell they're doing, but he's leaving in three hours, and she's never known a life without John.

\--

Her eyes are dry when she watches him step through the Ark. His parents' bodies are already through. Her mother's is set for incineration later that afternoon. The service was short, almost perfunctory. UAC appreciates its employees, but when they are no longer useful, attention shifts.

It's a lesson she's still learning.

John's eyes stay locked on her as the Ark flares, leaving nothing but an afterimage.

\--

Their mothers used to laugh and joke, calling them twins. Born six minutes apart, and never more than ten feet away from each other at any given time.

Apparently, they're both about extremes.

\--

Slumped in his arms, she tries to stay conscious. Burrows her face into his neck, the scent of blood and sweat and grime and _John_ swim in her already fuzzy brain, and she curls into him as close as she can.

She's lost everything, again. Somewhere above her, Mars is burning.

As she drifts off to the rhythm of John's breathing and the hum of the UAC elevator, she thinks that, at least, this time, she's on the right side of the coin.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sunny_serenity.


End file.
